Grissom's Fantasy
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: Set just after Time of Your Death  6x22 . Sara's curious as to what Grissom's fantasy is. R&R. -xx


**Grissom's Fantasy**

**A/N:** Just a little GSR fun, set just after Time of Your Death (6x22)

I am currently working on another GSR fic, but I'm going to take my time with it, but be expecting ;)

Hope you enjoy this.

Review ;)

-xx

_**xxx**_

Sara wouldn't ever say that the thought of a hot shower and bed had ever been so appealing to her. The case wasn't bad; she had experienced much worse in her time as a CSI. The death of a man on what should have been the best weekend of his life. It became the last weekend of his life.

She was just tired, and all she wanted was to shower, and cuddle up in bed with Grissom. After the team had all dispersed from the break room, heading for their homes, leaving Grissom and Sara, Sara had stood from her seat, smirking slightly still from Grissom's earlier comment. She would get an answer to it.

"I'll see you in a bit, I need a shower." She said, stooping to give him a quick kiss, once she was sure there was nobody around.

"I'll be home soon, dear." He said to her, smiling softly as she said her goodbyes and left for his home.

It was more their home, really. She spent most of her time here now. It felt like a home to her. She felt safe, secure. She had never had that before in her life.

After a nice long shower, she stepped out, drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her body. She padded out of the bathroom, smiling when she seen Grissom lying on his bed, his eyes locked on her. In the beginning of the relationship, she would have felt awkward with this, but she was so at ease with him now.

"You look lovely, Sara." He said honestly, sitting up on the bed and patting the covers, motioning for her to sit next to him. Sara raised an eyebrow for a moment, before moving to sit parallel to him, facing him.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is then?" She asked quickly, curiosity getting the better of her.

His puzzled look was something she rarely received, but she seemed to revel in those few moments where she was able to leave Gil Grissom speechless. She pursed her lips, smiling in an amused way, cocking her head to the side slightly, allowing strands of her wet hair to fall into her face, drops of water running down her body before being absorbed by the towel she used to cover herself up.

"You said fantasies are best kept private. I want to know what yours is." She said, brown eyes meeting blue, sparkling mischievously.

Grissom laughed, nodding knowingly. "Nothing gets past you, Miss Sidle. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape answering that one."

Sara smiled, proud of that fact, before waving her hand, encouraging him. "Come on, spill then." Her hand dropped to his side, running her fingers up under the hem of his shirt, tracing soft circles on his warm skin.

"This, right here is my fantasy. A beautiful, very intelligent woman, very scantily clad, on my bed, feeling me up. What man could ever turn that down?" Grissom said, smiling as he met her eyes. He reached out, gently brushing the strands of her hair behind her ears, out of her face.

"If I had known that, I would have done this years ago then."

"Well then, why don't you make up for it now, and give me my perfect weekend." He urged, running his hand over her soft skin, tugging suggestively on the towel hiding her body from him, batting his eyelashes at her.

Sara couldn't help but laugh. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Gil." She whispered, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The passion, hunger and thirst for one another was undeniable.

Sara broke the kiss, smiling against his lips, not moving away. "I love you." She whispered against his lips, winking.

"I love you too, honey." He replied, his voice husky, showing his desire for her.

She reached over him, flicking the switch by the bed to leave them in the darkness, where Sara made Grissom's fantasy a reality.

_**Xxx**_

**A/N:** My little drabble done, just couldn't resist.

Hope you enjoyed ;)

Reviews very welcome ;)

-xx


End file.
